Me and You
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: Subaru's sick of playing his brother's cat and mouse game. He wants Seishirou to catch him. If only he could pass Fuuma onto Kamui instead... Rated T for safety written for my beta! :3 FuuKam


What was the name of this world again? Subaru had long since stopped caring about the names of the worlds they stopped in. He sat in the corner of their inn room with his knees curled up to his chest. The last world they had dropped off in they had run into Fuuma again and once again Subaru had to sit idly by and watch as he ran his hands all over Kamui's body. He had asked again if Fuuma had seen his big brother and this time he got a no.

"Subaru?"

"What is it Kamui?"

"You've been sitting in the corner all night, are you alright? You haven't even fed yet."

"When are you just going to end this game of cat and mouse?" Subaru had gotten to his feet to look properly at his brother. "'You can't honestly mean to let that hunter catch us'? I do! You know how much it sucks to watch you be all touchy with Fuuma-san? While I'm cast to the side? It's not fair! I'm in love with Seishirou-san, Kamui! I can't change that! No more than you can change who you're in love with!"

Kamui's face flushed pink. "I am not in love with anyone!"

Subaru rolled his eyes. "You can deny it all you want, but you're in love with Seishirou-san's younger brother, you just won't admit it because for whatever reason you hate him."

"HE TRICKED YOU INTO GIVING HIM YOUR BLOOD!"

"No, he didn't, I gave it to him willingly. Seishirou-san and I had a secret relationship for awhile. I'm a vampire, he's an exorcist. It's forbidden. He was dying and I was selfish and didn't want to lose him, so I poisoned him with my blood, cursed him to need blood to survive, MY blood."

The twins left in the morning. A thought struck Subaru as they traveled through the worlds when the next world was appearing he let go of Kamui's hand. "I'm sorry Nii-san, I'm being selfish, but I need to go." The world they landed in was a world of magic, even Subaru could sense that. He began to wander off to explore this world.

~#~

Kamui landed with a soft thud. "Long time no see, eh Kamui?"

"YOU!"

"Looks like my wish came true, but where is your brother?"

That was a good question, where was Subaru?

"Well since we're alone we might as well make the most of it."

"You keep away from me!"

"Oh Kamui, why must you hate me so?"

"You already know that answer." Strong arms circled Kamui's lithe waist. "S-STUPID! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Holding the man I love."

A bright pink flushed on Kamui's cheeks. "L-love?"

"Of course, nothing wrong with that, now is there."

"You're the younger brother of that hunter that poisoned Subaru's mind!"

"So? I am me and he is him, you should know that better than anyone, being a twin and all, you and Subaru are very different people."

Kamui looked up at the hunter that had him trapped in his embrace. Why couldn't he stop his face from moving closer to this man's? He had to find Subaru dammit, not stand here and let his mind get poisoned too. Too late, Fuuma had leaned in the rest of the way and their lips touched. After they pulled back Kamui was left staring.

"Why don't we stay here? I've been here once before, it's a nice world to stay in. We can go out on hunting trips if I get requested, but after what's happened to Yuuko-san…."

"I don't care, but Subaru will have to stay as well."

"That's the plan Kamui."

"You know, maybe you're not half as bad as I thought you were."

~#~

Subaru had wandered into a huge library and that's when he sensed it. He picked up his pace to a quick run, he had to see if his senses were accurate.

And sure enough they were. He saw a mop of messy brown-black hair and the famous outfit of a priest. He was scanning the bookshelves and talking to himself. "I wonder...with a library as vast as this one, maybe there's more books on vampires in here…"

Subaru winced at how soft Seishirou's voice sounded, how long had it been since he had Subaru's blood. He must be weak if he can't sense me.

"Of course there's a chance I won't be able to read them anyways, but why not? One must survive."

"Yes, you do need to survive, Seishirou-san."

The book dropped and he whipped around, a shocked expression marrying his face. "Subaru-kun?" Subaru nodded before walking over. "Looks like the hunter has caught his prey."

A slender finger pressed to his lips. "Never mind the teasing, you need to feed first before you fall over, so." Subaru pulled his neck cloth down revealing his pale white neck.

"Good boy, you don't care about where we are?"

Subaru shook his head. "No, all that matters is that I finally found you and I don't intend on loosing you."

A brief kiss was placed on Subaru's lips before those same lips attached themselves to his neck and bit down. The smaller boy gripped the taller as he drank the blood from the open wound on Subaru's neck. Finally Subaru felt a tongue lick over the bite mark, sealing the wound. He shivered and then found himself looking into Seishirou's mismatched eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to lose your eye for me. I wish I could make it up to you, Seishirou-san."

A sly smirk, Seishirou was definitely getting his strength back. "You can become my bride, Subaru-kun, unless you're not staying."

A smile formed on Subaru's lips. "I'm staying, and I'd love to be your bride, Seishirou-san."

Arms pulled Subaru against Seishirou's chest. Subaru could hear the other man's heartbeat. "Then consider it official, I may be a hunter, but I'm a priest/exorcist too. Now it's tradition for the groom to kiss the bride."

Subaru willingly titled his head up to accept the kiss. As they pulled away, Seishirou looked at Subaru. "Subaru-kun, I….you."


End file.
